international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Nilsen
Sara is one of the main cures in Shining Miracle Pretty Cure, and she is the second to activate her powers. She is rather timid, but can get loud when around only her friends and other people she knows well. She has a great singing voice. Her alter ego is , and her theme colour is white. She is represented by the Convallaria Majalis. Her two form-changes are and . History Sara, being a timid girl all her life, never had many friends growing up. There were a few loyal ones, but when she got to school, they either moved, or was going to go to different schools. This left her all alone, and due to her being quiet, she became the victim to a lot of bullying in first to 6th grade, and she never really had anyone to be with. This changed when she got up to seventh grade, and started to talk to Nora, as both felt a connection that they couldn't explain. After that, there are few times in school when they aren't seen together. Appearance Sara Sara has rather short, messy, straight, blackish brown hair and pink eyes. She has a rather good taste in clothes, and does usually dress in dark clothes, which gives her an impression of being harder and colder than she really is. Cure Valley Sara's hair is a lot longer in her Cure form than her normal form, and is pink. Her eyes do also have a much more vivid colour. Her hair is put in a ponytail slightly to the side of her head, and naturally flows to the other side of her. She does also wear a hair decoration similar to the one Cure Lovely has, only differing at the base/top of the accessory, where she wears two big replicas of a Lily of the Valley-flowers in a pale purple shade instead of a heart. She does also wear that kind of earrings. She wears a black vest with puffy sleeves and golden trims, along with a light pink sailor collar, and she doesn't wear a choker. She has a bow of the same colour attatched to the brooch on her chest, and the single-layered skirt has that colour as well. She has the winglike bow on her back, and a pair of white arm-warmers. She wears a pair of long boots with a "V"-like top, and a golden band a bit from the edge. She wears her LovePreBrace on her left arm, and her PreChanMirror in it's bag on her hip. Personality Sara appear to be really timid and shy around people she doesn't know that well, but is shown several times around the other cures - especially Nora - to be able to joke around and frankly be loud. She is also shown to be second-in-command at her home (even if she has both her father and bigger sister at home), with her mother being the only one with a higher "rank" than her. She knows more than she believes she does, and the same goes for singing; She believes she is bad at singing, yet she has an extremely beautiful voice. Pretty Cure Cure Valley is Sara's alter ego, and she is represented by the Convallaria Majalis. Her theme colour is white. She transforms using a PreChanMirror, and attacks using a LovePreBrace. Cream Chime WIP Shortcake Serenade WIP Cure Valley Cure Valley is the second of the cures to get her Innocent form, which she unlocks in episode 26. In this form, she wears a white vest, with a white bow on her chest, where the insignia is placed. Her collar is white as well. She wears a lilac "belt", on which a golden, oval gem is placed. She wears a skirt with a light pink top layer, and white ruffles. She wears long, white gloves, and a pair of boots which are the same as the other cures'. On her head, she wears a white ribbon with a golden heart. On her back is a large, transparent, light pink (rainbow coloured in some shots) bow. Her attack item is a pen-like item, which she uses to preform Happiness Smiling, along with the Shiny Rainbow Frame. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Cure Valley's solo finisher, and she uses her LovePreBrace. WIP * - Cream Chime's main attack with the LovePreBrace. WIP *'WIP' - Shortcake Serenade's main attack with the LovePreBrace. * - Her first group attack, and she, along with her teammates, uses the Shiny Rainbow Frame. * - Her individual attack using the power of the Shiny Rainbow Frame, in her Innocent Form. * - Her second group attack, and she along with her teammates, uses the Shiny Rainbow Frame as well as their Innocent Rainbow Brushes. They do all need to be in their innocent forms. |-|Sub-attacks= * - WIP * - WIP * - WIP * - WIP * - WIP Transformation Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! ''is the official transformation phrase used by Sara Nilsen in ''Shining Miracle Pretty Cure. Relationships Nora Anderssen: Even if Sara and Nora went to some classes together in 3rd to 6th grade, they never paid much attention to each other. As Nora was always on top of the class, Sara noticed her a lot, but never a sound, which led to them never really talking. It was first when their classes got interjected, and was going to have all their classes together that they clicked. Since then, they get along famously, and both jokes at the others expense, as Nora helps bring out the other's courage. Tove Lindgren: WIP Linn Holmberg: WIP Ethymology - Nilsen is a variant of Nilssonhttp://surnames.behindthename.com/name/nilsson - The Swedish name 'Sara' means "Princess". http://www.babynology.com/meaning-sara-f83.html - The name 'Valley' comes from the common name of the Convallaria majalis, 'Lily of the Valley'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_of_the_valley Gallery Cure Valley.png|Cure Valley Innocent Cure Valley.png|Innocent Cure Valley Trivia *If one reads her name, Sara Nilsen, quickly enough times, then her name can sound as "Sanna Nielsen", a Swedish singer who recently partook in the Eurovision Song Contest with the song "Undo". *Sara is partly based on several real life people that Sweetangel823 knows. *She is the only one out of the four Cures who is known to sing well in her civillian form. **She is chosen to play the part of Lucia (St Lucy)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Lucy in Episode 44 when her school are going to celebrate St Lucy's dayhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St_Lucy%27s_Day. **Tove Lindgren and Linn Holmberg's singing voices are never mentioned whenever they're good or not, but Nora Anderssen's is really bad. *Sara is the only one out of the cures whose eyecolour doesn't change as a result of the transformation. *She has a sweet tooth, which surprises the other cures a lot when they find out about it. *She is also seen gossiping at times during the run of the series. **Nora is commonly her partner in crime when it comes to this subject. Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:White Cures Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures References Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:White Cures Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures